lapfoxtraxfandomcom-20200214-history
ON Trax Vol. 5
ON Trax Vol. 5 is a 26-track name-your-price compilation album released under various aliases. Track listing #RUN LAPFOX~1.EXE (0:25) #Kitsune² - Take Off And Land 2012 (2:36) #Hideki Naganuma - A New Day (Renard RMX) (2:54) #Furries in a Blender - Skugg In The Wilderness (3:47) #Darius - Cosmohounds Heart (3:46) #Jackal Queenston feat. Mayhem - Laugh At Life (FIAB's Wikked RMX (2K12 EQ)) (3:54) #Kitsune² - Joyous Day (2K12 EQ) (1:48) #Furries in a Blender - Neverlasting Happiness (2K12 EQ) (1:48) #Truxton - 2 Old 2 Sober (3:27) #Furries in a Blender - Last Moment On Earth (2K12 EQ) (4:18) #Renard - BANNED FOREVER (DAYDREAM RMX) (4:27) #Furries in a Blender - I Am Sinistar (2K12 EQ) (3:26) #Mayhem - Contra Overdrive (3:05) #Furries in a Blender - Sleepy Eyes (09 Style (2K12 EQ)) (3:16) #Kitsune² - Nasty Future Spacedeath (0:52) #Adam Freeland - Mind Killer (Jackal Queenston RMX) (4:52) #Renard VS Darius - SON OF PRINTER (4:42) #Renard - SHOOTERHOUSE Suite (3:07) #Renard - You Can't Do This Underwater (2K12 EQ) (1:05) #Kitcaliber - Hell Dive (TQBF Hell March RMX) (2:21) #Renard - RINSE OUT (2K12 EQ) (2:01) #Jackal Queenston - Train Scene (3:20) #Renard + Darius - The End (6:06) #Renard VS The Quick Brown Fox - WANDERLUST Reprise (0:53) #Aurastys - RED09+RED10+SATYR44 (11:12) #BONUS! 2012 LFT MINIMIX (18:00) Minimix track listing # Renard - GABBERSTÄG # The Quick Brown Fox - THOROUGH PIÑATA DICKING AMATEUR XXX # Mayhem - He Pukes Based Shark (Renard Remix) # Kitcaliber - RADIO DREAMIN' # The Queenstons - Ready # Furries in a Blender - Atomizer # Renard - DON'T QUIT FRIENDS (feat. Pen Ward) # Renard - Usual Shitking # Truxton - CANNIBAL HOLOCAUST # NegaRen - ROUTE 180+ (Lov'n U) # The Quick Brown Fox - WANDERLUST Release notes From Bandcamp all music written and produced by those credited '' ''artwork by squeedge.net / design by renard From Tumblr spanning 25 tracks (+intro track) and featuring some of the COOLEST ART I’VE EVER HAD THE PLEASURE OF PUTTING ON A RELEASE (illustrated by squeedge), this is the BIGGEST ON TRAX release yet. 24 tracks including brand new unheard tunes, the past three months of free singles, and remastered classics dating back to 2009 make up this ENORMOUS disc. to top it all off, the 25th track is an 18 minute minimix of some of my personal favorite works from 2012. the collection comes with an alternate cover and four wallpapers, and the entire thing is one big NAME YOUR PRICE package. $0? NO PROBLEM. $100,000? PROBABLY NO PROBLEM. whatever YOU see fit. cash-dolla-money support is SUPER DUPER APPRECIATED if you can spare it! ❤️ THANK YOU! Trivia * RED09+RED10+SATYR44 can be heard from in the trailer for Silence II - the track in question is a compilation of a scrapped dark ambient project called RED. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdbrIbEyyAU https://www.reddit.com/r/lapfoxtrax/comments/2zs61i/query_pertaining_to_red09red10satyr44/cpm6sey * ON Trax Vol. 5 originally had a dedicated website. * A mockup of a physical release was posted to DARIUS ALPHA, Ren's workblog. https://web.archive.org/web/20130124134155/http://dariusalpha.tumblr.com/ Trailer Cover Gallery Take off and land 2012.PNG | Take Off And Land 2012 Bannedforeverdaydreamcover.jpg|BANNED FOREVER (Daydream RMX) Skugg in the wilderness.png | Skugg In The Wilderness Contra overdrive.PNG | Contra Overdrive Mindkillercover.png|Mind Killer (Jackal Queenston RMX) The end.png|The End File:Shooterhouse suite cover.jpg|SHOOTERHOUSE Suite Gallery LAPFOX TRAX - ON Trax Vol. 5 - Wallpaper 2.png Ontraxvol5alternate.png Ontrax5 base.png On trax vol 5 mockup 1.jpg On trax vol 5 mockup 2.jpg On trax vol 5 mockup 3.jpg References Category:Name-your-price releases Category:ON Trax Category:2012 releases Category:Albums Category:LapFox Trax era releases Category:Compilations Category:Dedicated websites Category:Releases